


baptism

by kemonomimi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Game-centric, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: ranmaru does a little soul-searching in the midst of a concert.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Nanami Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	baptism

Rock music is raw, unbridled emotions set free on the rifts of a guitar or on the pounding of drums; it is untamed, uncontrollable, and unforgettable. It’s like a geode cracked open haphazardly, crystals glittering from a mundane outer shell.

Nanami Haruka’s music, then, is a gem polished. The same energy is woven in her chords, the same heart. It wrapped around his own and squeezed, locked his future with hers. That’s why it’s important to take her here, to one of the places where his wild heart is set free. The show isn’t at some flashy stadium, but the tucked-away location is already thrumming with musical energy. 

She sticks out like a sore thumb, a peach blossom growing among thorns, so he has that to his advantage. With her lousy sense of direction, it would be all too easy to lose her in the throng of bodies pressing ever closer to the flashing lights and the bright stage. 

“Oi,” He pitches his voice over the metal rift of a guitar, and sets a guiding hand on blossom-pink hair. “You okay?” 

His eyes narrow suspiciously at her nod, squinting against the lights to make sure she doesn’t look too overwhelmed. Instead, her face is earnest, her smile determined as bright eyes keep wandering from his silhouette to the performance on stage.

“Here.” He reaches out and snatches her hand — marveling only for a second about her dainty, long, pianist fingers and soft warmth — and presses her fingers insistently to his belt loops. “So you don’t get lost,” He explains when her gaze turns puzzled, heat rushing to the tips of his ears. “Just hold on to me, okay?” Ranmaru forces his own gaze back to the stage after she brightens and nods, slender fingers hooked securely against him. 

With every plucked chord he hears his own heartbeat in his ears pound out a complementary rhythm, and he feels his grin grow wide. This is rock n’ roll — chasing dreams and letting one’s raw heart guide them. The amateur band on stage isn’t putting on the best performance he’s ever seen, but their unadulterated passion reaches him regardless, delivered through their honest music.

His gaze finds hers, and something about her smile, pure and joyful, makes it all click into place. He’s like them, those boys on stage; his stage might be different, grandiose in comparison, but he performs with blazing passion — and it’s all due to her, and her love of music. 

The future is their oyster, and together they’ll pluck out its pearl.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote up this little piece at the request of someone, so i thought i'd share it.


End file.
